


[fanart] Before You Met Me

by MySnarkySelf



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The graphic was inspired by ellodoctor ´s story "Before You Met Me" and I  posted it originally on my tumblr. It is also my way to show an author that I really enjoyed reading their fanfic (since I´m not really good with writing reviews)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[fanart] Before You Met Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellodoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellodoctor/gifts).



> The graphic was inspired by ellodoctor ´s story "Before You Met Me" and I posted it originally on my tumblr. It is also my way to show an author that I really enjoyed reading their fanfic (since I´m not really good with writing reviews)

 

 

 

  
[Before You Met Me](../586704/chapters/1054563) by [ellodoctor](../../users/ellodoctor)

 

 

( graphic posted on tumblr [here](http://comewhatmayblaine.tumblr.com/post/26297811440/before-you-met-me-byellodoctor-the-student-raised) )


End file.
